


In Bitter Rain

by psyraah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric has walked Middle Earth for over a century, scars on his skin and the fear of what he is capable of always looming in his mind. </p><p>Roy Mustang, origin unknown to most, hides his own shadows buried deep in the depths of his soul, where he hopes Edward can never find them. </p><p>But their pasts refuse to remain silent, and Roy knows that he cannot hide much longer, and that he’ll have to choose—should he leave, as he’s always done, or can he finally learn to trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bitter Rain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED OFF THE FABULOUS [UME'S](http://uchiha-umeko.tumblr.com/) [LOTR AU](http://uchiha-umeko.tumblr.com/tagged/fma-%26-Lotr-crossover). Not the same thing, but her AU set the gears in motion for this...whatever this is. So my great appreciation goes to her *throws love and confetti*
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, flagging that now. But thought I'd just throw this into the wild and see how it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up that first chapter has bottom!Roy NSFW content - if anyone wants the kid friendly version just lemme know :D
> 
> First scene inspired by [ this gorgeous picture](http://uchiha-umeko.tumblr.com/post/91476473001/hummm-a-continuation-of-the-former-lotrfma) (aren't they just so beautiful?????)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ed, behind you!” Grabbing him by the shoulder, Roy shoved Ed out of the way just before a knife sliced through the air where a blonde head had been a split-second earlier. Swiftly, Roy moved to bring his own blade up—

But Ed got there first, leather-clad foot striking the assailant across the face to have him collapse on the ground in a heap. Grinning as he landed the dramatic flip, Ed looked up at Roy.

“Please, I knew he was there,” Ed said, planting his hands on his hips. “You doubting my ability, Mustang?”

“Of course not, ” Roy returned smoothly, distracted for a brief moment as he disarmed another fighter, knocking her out cleanly with a solid punch. “I would never do that. ” And looking at the Ed, Roy felt the familiar love wash over him. It was that Ed was wondrous in a fight: blood on his face and panting hard, hair in near-perfect order despite the acrobatics, blonde silk drawn back and falling in a smooth golden sheet to catch the afternoon sun.

Utterly ravishing.

“By the stars, Ed, you are glorious, ” Roy said hotly, grabbing Ed’s arm to pull the elf to press up again him. Laughing, Ed settled into the hold and linked his arms around Roy’s neck.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, you bastard,” he said affectionately. “You have insulted my name most grievously. Unforgivable.” Smiling, Roy lowered his forehead to Ed’s and brought one hand up to tangle in golden hair.

“Oh really,” Roy breathed. “I’m sure I can find a way to earn your forgiveness.” Still smiling, he lowered his lips to capture Ed’s.

“Really you two? Now?” Ed drew back and half-turned to the incredulous voice.

“You guys are fine, there are at most two of them left,” he called over his shoulder. “Surely you can handle them?” He turned back to Roy and tilted his head into Roy’s gloved hand stroking his hair.

“Yes, brother,” Al sighed, seating one of the last two of their attackers and confiscating her weapons as Hawkeye took care of the second. “That wasn’t really the point I was trying to make.”

“Then what was your point?”

“We’re in the middle of taking care of something, surely you ignore Roy for long enough for us to finish?”

“Hey, he started it!”

“Ah, but Ed,” Roy said, arms still wrapped about his lover. “You reciprocated so delightfully.”

“Then might I add my request that you release Lord Edward, sir, and that we return to the task at hand?” On a sigh, Roy reluctantly let go of Ed, adjusting his cloak to sit better about his shoulders.

“Of course, Captain,” he replied to Hawkeye’s glare, striding over to where she was standing over the line of disgruntled would-be robbers seated on the ground. Making similarly unhappy noises, Ed followed suit.

“So, what’ve we got here?” Roy crouched down to meet one woman’s eye. She simply glared at him, and Roy realised that she couldn’t have been that old. Though her face was twisted in a scowl, Roy pegged her at being twenty, at most. Her brown hair was matted and dirty, and the knives and short swords which had been confiscated from her and the rest the small band were worn and old. She had a sharp nose and chin, though Roy judged that not all the sharp angles of her face were hereditary.

Inwardly, Roy sighed even as guilt twisted. They weren’t that far from the citadel, and Roy suspected that this child’s story was similar to many others he’d heard. Stories he’d had a part in forming. The winter had been particularly harsh, the worst since the war ten years ago, and it wasn’t surprising that people as young as this girl had resorted to banditry to scrape by—their biggest mistake was simply the fact that they’d tried to attack Roy, Riza, and the Elric brothers.

Doing a quick count of the group sitting on the group—more or less ten—Roy tried to recall how much space his mother had left at her inn. “What’s your name?” he asked softly.

“What’s it to you?”

Roy shrugged. “I’d like to be able to introduce you to my mother, and I was hoping that I’d be able to have something other than ‘she tried to stab me through the eyeballs’ to use.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re tryna do,” the girl snarled. “If you’re gonna kill me or lock us up, then just do it, your lordship.” The last two words were almost spat out.

“What I’m trying to do is to give you a choice,” Roy said quietly. “I’m trying to make it so you don’t have to be executed before you’ve even seen three decades. I could hand you over to any one of the kingdoms right now. I would get a reward, and you would get death. But,” he went on when the girl started to snap a retort. “My mother runs an inn not far from here. She has a place for people to stay, if they have nowhere to go.”

“I don’t want none of your charity,” the girl spat.

“It won’t be charity,” Roy said. _It’s self-indulgent atonement_. “You’ll work and you’ll have to earn your share. But there’ll be food and shelter.”

A voice piped up. “Food?” It belonged to a boy, mud on his cheek and gangly in the way children were as they grew through their teens. His hair was the same dust-covered red as the girl’s. The girl had been about to snarl another answer to Roy, but hesitated, glancing over at the boy. When she did so, Roy had that flare of satisfaction in knowing that he’d convinced her. Or rather, the boy had, because Roy recognised the look in the girl’s as akin go to Ed’s whenever he looked at Alphonse.

“There’ll be somewhere to stay?” she asked eventually.

“Yes. Simple, but comfortable.”

“And you’re gonna feed us, right?” She glared up at Roy.

“Yes.”

She looked over at her group of friends for another long while. “All right,” she finally agreed. “We work. You feed us.”

Nodding, Roy got to his feet and offered a hand. “That’s right, child.”

“I’m not a child,” she scoffed. “Name’s Marnie.”

“Nice to meet you, Marnie,” Roy said when she clasped his hand to stand up. “I’m Roy. Now let’s get you all inside.”

* * *

“Roy-boy, if you keep this up, soon I’ll be the one sleeping on the streets. You’re asking me to take _ten_ extra people.”

“I’ll pay,” Roy said immediately. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Chris Mustang sighed. “That wasn’t really the problem, my boy.”

“Madame, they’re this way because of me,” he said quietly. “I can’t let that go, and I know it’s a lot to ask, yet I would be forever indebted—”

His adoptive mother reached across the bar to cuff him over the head. “All right, all right, just don’t use those damn long words on me,” she grumbled. “I’ve still got space out in the back. Might have to get your kids to help make more if you keep this up.”

Roy grinned and kissed her hand. “Thank you. I’ll get them onto it.”

“What’re we hitting him for this time?” Ed asked, sauntering over to lever himself into the stool next to Roy.

“Oh, the usual,” the Madame replied, sliding a frothing mug of ale over to Ed, who thanked her before gulping it down. “Stupidity. Ignorance.”

“Bastardliness,” Ed added after swallowing.

Roy sighed. “Ed, I’m not sure that’s even a word.”

The look Ed shot at Roy was, unfortunately, all too familiar: one of faint amusement and slight disgust. “I can see what you mean by stupidity.”

Roy blew out a breath and pushed back his chair. “You know, I think I’ll go see if the food’s ready yet. I think I’ll find that the kitchens will supply a much more pleasant atmosphere than the one I’m currently experiencing.” The Madame snickered, while Ed mumbled something through a mouthful of foam, to which Roy waved a hand in reply. “Yes, I’ll make sure we save some for you, make sure to grab the second lot.”

The Prickly Pine was busy, as it always was, and Roy had to weave through quite a crowd to get to the kitchens out the back. Madame Christmas was well-known for running a fine establishment in these parts. Simple, and unpretentious, it was used to Roy and his companions appearing every now and gain for a night out, or to stay for a few days. It was also as close to home as Roy had these days, other than a blonde elf clad in green. So despite the ribbing and teasing, Roy was relaxed and at ease as he collected a pot from the kitchens—pausing only to flirt momentarily with the head chef—to take back outside into the dining area, heading towards the table which his friends had procured.

“Here we go,” he announced to cheers and scattered applause when he placed his food on their table. “There’ll be more coming, Ed’s bringing it once he’s finished slandering my name.”

“Hey, maybe I should go grab it, Chief,” Jean said, passing some bowls around. “Ed might chow it all down first.”

“Oh, and like it’d be safe in your hands, Jean,” Kain said wryly.

“Yeah, Havoc, don’t think you’d be any better.” From Heymans.

“What’s going on?” Ed asked when he approached, dumping another massive pot on the table.

“Nothing,” Roy said, at the same time as Heymans went, “Havoc’s trying to steal all the food.”

Havoc whined in protest, and Roy grinned as he helped himself to the stew, Ed settling down next to him. It was nice to be like this. To be safe in this room bathed with firelight, to be laughing with his friends, as eclectic as they were as bread was broken and ale gulped down. The ever-dependable Falman was talking history with Alphonse, and to their left, Maria was flirting with Riza, although Roy suspected that neither of them would admit it. Kain had joined them for the night, and was currently in the middle of judging a drinking contest between Winry and Heymans, one hand in Jean’s as his lover gulped down food with great enthusiasm.

 _I know that feeling too well_ , Roy thought with a wry smile. He was possibly even worse off, really, because both of Ed’s hands were currently occupied, one clasped around a mug and the other working with alarming speed to deposit food in his mouth.

Well, it wasn’t like Roy hadn’t seen the exact same thing happen the first he’d laid eyes on Ed—in this exact establishment, in fact—almost five years ago. And Roy had fallen regardless. There wasn’t much that was stable or steady in Roy’s life, but this was what he had, and this was his normal: Ed at his side, his friends around him, laughter and food and firelight.

And honestly, despite everything, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“I can’t eat another bite,” Ed groaned hours later, splayed across Roy’s lap. A chorus of agreement rose from the other occupants of the table—except for Breda, who’d been carted off to his room upstairs after Winry had been declared victorious.

Roy chuckled and continued working his fingers through Ed’s hair. “What if I told you Vanessa has a pie coming out?”

At that, both Elric brothers perked up immediately, although Ed then let out another groan.

“All right,” he huffed. “I guess I could. Just…let me go throw everything up first.” He staggered to his feet.”

“Need help, love?”

As a reply, Ed simply waved a hand before sauntering off in the direction of the bathroom.

“What’s wrong with him?” Madame Christmas asked as she came over, placing a pie on the table.

“The usual. Everything going well?”

“Got your young vagabonds settled in. They all seemed pretty content, don’t think we’ll get any trouble from them.”

Grabbing a slice of the pie for both himself and his mother, Roy sighed in relief. “I’m glad to hear. I really do owe you,” he said quietly.

Madame Christmas snorted. “You say that like it’s something new, my boy. But you will need to put something up the back, if you plan on sending any more ruffians my way.”

“It wasn’t _really_ my fault this time, I mean, they attacked us first.”

“And somehow you just managed to attract disenchanted youths?” She sighed. “Either way, we need a little bit of work around here, if you can spare it.”

Roy contemplated for a moment, trying to remember everyone’s plans. “We’ve got a little bit of time,” Roy told her. “We’ll stay for a few weeks. Then we’re going our separate ways for a while. I think Kain’s heading back home with Jean, though they’ll be on the same road as us for part of the way, seeing as we’re go—”

The conversation was disrupted by a huge _bang!_ and then Roy heard an all-too-familiar voice shouting obscenities. Putting his mug down, Roy pushed his chair back with a sigh even as Al moved to do the same.

“No, it’s all right,” he said, waving a hand. “I’ll go rescue them, Alphonse. If you’ll excuse me, Madame.”

Roy strode over quickly to where Ed had a man pinned down on a table and was screaming at him.

“How do I look anything like a hobbit, you complete waste of space?”

Roy couldn’t make out the words amongst fearful babbling, but when Ed shoved away another woman who tried to pull him away, Roy hurried so that he could interfere before Ed could really lose control.

“Hey,” someone else said, approaching Ed. “He was just curious, I mean you don’t really look much like an elf.” The expression on Ed’s face grew darker as he turned to the speaker.

“What did you—”

Roy grabbed Ed’s arm, dodging the fist Ed launched at his face, to drag him away forcefully.

“That’s enough, Edward,” he said firmly, grabbing the other flailing arm to pin them both down. “He’s had enough.”

“He said I wasn’t an elf,” Ed snarled. “Bastard said I was too short, as if he—”

Roy stopped, and spun Ed around to look him straight in the eye. “Edward. Enough.” Ed just glared up at him for a long moment before yanking his arms from Roy’s grip, then storming outside with the door slamming shut behind him.

Roy resisted the urge to sigh. “I’m sorry, my friends,” he said to the group that had gathered to help the man who Ed had pinned. “He doesn’t take too kindly to such comments. If you talk to the Madame at the bar, she will be more than happy to offer some drinks and food, free of charge.” And Roy was going to owe her once again.

There was another moment’s cautious, suspicious silence.

“Didn’t think this was that kind of place,” someone muttered angrily as the group dispersed.

“I am truly sorry,” Roy repeated to the emptying space. Heart a little heavy, he caught Madame’s eye and winced apologetically, before working his way through the crowds to follow Ed.

It was quiet when Roy stepped outside, the chatter of the tavern crowd hushing as the door swung shut behind him. The town had retreated home for the night, and spots of light from houses lined the street, barely illuminating the figure striding angrily away from the tavern.

“Edward!” Roy called, but at that Ed simply broke out into a full out run, pounding away from the town centre. Roy had no hope of keeping up with him, but he had a vague suspicion of where Ed was headed. Sure enough, after a few minutes walk, as the little houses gradually petered out and the sound of his footsteps changed from the crunch of gravel to the gentle press of grass, Roy could hear the occasional thumping noise coming from the direction of the forest. As he approached the figure that was swinging a series of rapid kicks at a tree, the sound of ragged breathing drifted across to him.

“Ed.” Roy expected the next kick to be aimed at him, and so he wasn’t surprised when it happened as soon as he placed a hand on Ed’s shoulder. Ducking, Roy brought his own leg around in an attempt to sweep Ed’s feet out from under him, but Ed simply stepped away nimbly. As Roy rose back to his feet, he barely managed to block the punch aimed at his face, the contact instead jarring his arm.

They continued trading blows for a while, Roy ever on the defensive; he could never hope to match Ed here, and he wasn’t about to try. Ed’s breath was coming in increasingly ragged pants, but he wasn’t one to tire after so little. No, this went deeper than fatigue, further than the fact that he had a taller opponent practically pinned down, and Roy was desperately trying to keep his head—

Then one strike that was too fast for Roy to keep up, one punch that finally made it past his guard to take him under the jaw. In a flash, Ed’s hand was on his shoulder, Roy’s back hit the ground, and dirt and stone scored his cheek. Ed was panting, his arm pressing lightly against Roy’s windpipe, hard enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to choke him. Heart twisting, Roy lifted one hand to Ed’s cheek, wanting to calm violence with tenderness.

Abruptly, Ed hopped off with a frustrated snarl, tearing at his hair. Wincing as he stood, Roy reached out to take Ed’s wrist.

“Ed, love, it’s all right.”

“It’s not!” Ed threw another half-hearted punch at Roy. “It’s not, because every time they look at me like that it just—I messed up,” he snarled. “I messed it all up, and I almost killed Al, and nothing would’ve brought her back anyway.”

“I know, love, I know.” Roy couldn’t truly know everything, but he had been there for nights when Ed bolted awake while sweating rivers, had seen the scars on Ed’s arm where Winry had almost cut it off to stop Ed killing his brother. So while he had never drawn out precisely what Ed had done, what sin he’d committed to deserve the strange looks he got, Roy knew enough of how it affected Ed to have his heart hurting.

Thankfully, Ed didn’t seem to be wanting to hit him anymore, so Roy judged it safe to wrap one arm around Ed’s slim shoulders, even though he hated the way Ed’s breath was hitching, how his shoulders were heaving. Hated that the world seemed to pile hurt upon hurt on this tiny elf.

 _And then he had to go and love you_.

But no, this wasn’t about Roy right now. This wasn’t about him at all, what mattered was Ed; slowing down Ed’s breath by carding fingers through long hair, trailing nails lightly over the back of Ed’s neck the way Roy knew Ed liked it, fitting that small body snug against his own as though he could will the hurt away through love alone. Then Ed’s arms came up to wrap around Roy’s waist, not to hurt, but to hold, and Roy kissed the crown of Ed’s head.

And that tenderness was what broke the dam.

“Just—gods, Roy, I almost killed my little brother.” And his voice was no longer angry and harsh, but simply…hollow. “I almost ruined him, and every time that some ass in Rivendell looks at me as though I’m unnatural, it just—I don’t care what they think,” he spat viciously. “I don’t care, but it just—it reminds me. And then they go and tell me I don’t even look like my people, and it just…” Ed broke off and simply clung to Roy, and Roy returned the embrace.

Ed didn’t care about what other people thought of him? Maybe that would be true if every suspicious glance, every disapproving look didn’t remind Ed of what he’d done. After all, he never gave a second thought to the murmurs of “mortal” and “commoner” whenever Roy was with him, even though within Roy it ignited something which he didn’t want to allow to be shame. But to have the wariness because of his genius, because of power he never should have found…well, that tore Ed apart. Every look, every word, every rejected handshake, they all chipped away at this brave warrior in Roy’s arms. The wounds were always hastily patched up, still bleeding, but once in a while, forced smiles and mock rages just weren’t enough to keep them covered.

“I’m sorry,” Ed mumbled eventually, voice muffled against Roy’s shirt. “For trying to kill you. Though you kinda deserved it, really.”

Roy chuckled. “I’m used to it. It’s fine, Ed. Anything you need.”

Ed held onto him for a moment longer, but then his hands shifted, roaming up Roy’s back as he looked up with an expression that had Roy’s breath catching. “I need _you_.” The glint in Ed’s eye was unmistakeable, as was the way that he was pushing himself up on his toes, lips brushing over Roy’s.

Roy’s smile was almost a smirk as he looked down at Ed, tangling one hand in golden hair. “Like I said, anything you need.” And because it was true, he lowered his lips to capture Ed’s. He’d intended it to be soft, slow, a little sweet to soothe the anger that had claimed Ed tonight, but his lover had other ideas. With a muted growl, Ed looped his arms around Roy’s neck to pull him closer, sinking his teeth into Roy’s lip, drawing out a gasp.

Well, if that was what Ed wanted, who was Roy to deny him?

Groaning, Roy shifted to pin Ed up against a tree, one knee nudging Ed’s legs apart so that Roy could grind into him.

“You’ll always have me, love,” he breathed against Ed’s mouth, swallowing down the soft moans and heavy breathing, dipping his tongue inside to taste. “You’re mine,” he said, dragging his lips slowly across Ed’s jaw, licking, nipping. Revelling in the way that this stunning creature was trembling beneath his touch, the way he was desperately pulling at Roy’s shirt.

“Gods, Roy, I need—ah!” Ed broke off when Roy yanked aside soft cloth so that he could sink his teeth into Ed’s collarbone.

“Yes, Ed?”

“You’re a bastard, that’s what,” Ed gasped, trembling hands finally managing to free Roy’s shirt from his pants. Gods, even though the body pressed up against Roy’s was as familiar as his own name, his skin still burned every time they touched, Ed’s calloused fingers leaving a trail of heat as they traced patterns up Roy’s chest.

“And to think, I’m all yours too.” His heart was pounding in his ears, and his entire world was a swirl of gold, Ed’s scent, damp skin, and Roy was desperate for more.

But…

“Let’s go back first.” Roy felt more than saw Ed’s scowl, dim as the moonlight was.

“Why? I need you right damn _now_.”

“The forest is probably a little…uncomfortable, for some things,” Roy said, even as he nipped at Ed’s ear. “Beds are good. Comfortable.”

Ed sighed. “Fine,” he huffed. “And I guess the trees are watching anyway.”

Roy froze, distracted from his task of peppering Ed’s jaw line with kisses. “What?”

“The trees. I guess it _is_ a bit disturbing.”

For the first time that night, Roy took his eyes away from Ed to glance around. “The trees?”

“Yeah,” Ed said casually, linking his fingers loosely with Roy’s as he tugged him up the path. Roy suddenly wished that Ed had never picked up that stony-faced expression from him. “So we probably should get back.”

“Right,” Roy replied, clutching Ed’s hand a little more firmly, and let himself be led away.

The Prickly Pine had quietened down in their absence, and the dining area was empty and quiet. Which meant that Roy had the most torturous journey up the flight of stairs to get to their room, fighting to stay silent as Ed’s hands roamed across his skin.

He managed not to let out any of the moans he’d been holding back, though his breath was coming in heavy pants as he closed the door with trembling hands, Ed never ceasing in his dedicated exploration of Roy’s skin. Once that task was done, Roy whirled and snagged one of Ed’s wrists and used his weight to pin Ed against the wall.

“You’re a damn brat,” he growled, hands deftly undoing the fastenings on Ed’s shirt.

“But you still like me, right?” Ed breathed, letting his arms fall so Roy could push the fabric away to crumple on the floor.

“That’s because you’re utterly gorgeous,” Roy said, as though that even covered half of it, as if that was even the beginning of why Roy was here in this darkened room heavy with heat. “An utterly gorgeous brat, but still a brat.” His hands traced the contours of Ed’s frame, sweeping across the solid muscle of his chest, worshipping the gasp that the gentle sweep of his fingers across a nipple elicited. And gods, there had certainly been good in Roy’s life, but through it all he still had not yet found much that was better than the way Edward Elric growled, low in his throat, to shove up against Roy and push him roughly onto the bed.

“Like you aren’t just as bad, Mustang,” Ed said as he settled his weight across Roy, mouth swiping across the smooth curve of Roy’s neck. Roy lifted himself slightly so he could struggle out of his shirt, a difficult task when Ed’s tongue was branding his chest, mouth marking him, claiming him, and Roy was going to have a _lot_ of bruises come tomorrow.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Roy panted, choking down a groan when Ed licked a line across his hip. Ed paused for a moment, breath ghosting across Roy’s stomach, before he moved once more so that he hovered over Roy, looking down at him. Heart thundering, Roy stared up at Ed, meeting eyes that glinted silver-gold in the moonlight, and in the back of his mind Roy wondered once again what he’d ever done to be so deserving of _this_ , of Ed’s sweat-slicked skin pressed against Roy’s own, of fingers tangling desperately in his hair, of a warm mouth pressing down on his own.

“I’m going to own you,” was the promise that was breathed roughly across Roy’s lips, and it sent a shiver down his spine and through his soul. And when Ed moved once again, peppering kisses down Roy’s stomach, roughly yanking down his pants, all Roy could think was that he would give—had already given—every part of his heart and being to Edward Elric, and would plumb the depths of his soul to find more.

And when Ed’s mouth—warm, wet, slick—wrapped around Roy’s cock, well, there wasn’t much room for thought after that. Not much room to think of anything else but the way Ed’s lips slid down his length, of Ed’s tongue tracing lazy circles around the head. And gods, the way that Ed seized Roy’s hips when he tried to buck—pressed him firmly back onto cotton sheets as his head bobbed all the faster—had him gasping, Ed’s name falling from his lips like a desperate prayer as his fingers clutched at the sheets.

Then Ed’s finger—already slick, and Roy must’ve been very far gone not to have noticed that—traced Roy’s entrance, and dipped gently inside, working him open.

“Gods, Ed, I need you n—ah!”

“Shhh,” Ed soothed, grin wicked as he crooked his finger inside Roy again, drawing out another soft moan. “Wouldn’t want to wake anyone now.”

“Then maybe—” Roy broke off again on a strangled gasp as Ed gently worked a second finger in, his mouth enthusiastically resuming working over Roy’s cock. Roy could feel the familiar heat building as Ed pumped his fingers, Roy biting down on his hand to stifle the groans as Ed swiftly added a third.

“Ed,” Roy gasped, when everything was starting to become a haze of pleasure and pure want, because somewhere beneath the daze he knew that there was something else, that he needed Ed in him, over him, with him. “Ed, gods, now—” And then the warmth around his cock retreated, as did Ed’s fingers. Roy barely had time to mourn the loss, the desperate need, before there was a rustle of cloth and then Ed’s weight was over him once more, the head of his cock pushing against Roy’s entrance. Ed’s hand was shaking as he grasped Roy’s fingers, and the breath that skated across Roy’s collarbone shuddered.

And then, oh, Ed was pressing in, and Roy groaned long and deep even as Ed swallowed the sound with his lips over Roy’s, and he would never forget, never stop loving the slight burn and the sensation of being filled, no matter how many times they did this. Ed had one hand clenched tightly in Roy’s hair, but the way that his tongue mapped out Roy’s mouth was gentle as he let Roy relax, the kiss a tender one despite how their breath came together hard and fast in the dark.

Gods, he loved the feel of Ed’s mouth against his, of breathing together, and he was reluctant to relinquish that. So when Roy was ready, he simply planted both hands on Ed’s ass to yank him up, pressing himself down on Ed’s cock. Roy was rewarded with a startled moan, but his smirk quickly disappeared when Ed pulled out, then pushed back in, sparking pleasure down Roy’s every nerve.

“Bastard,” Ed gasped, punctuated with another thrust. “Don’t know why I keep you around.”

Roy pulled Ed down into another sloppy kiss. “I think you must love me,” Roy panted.

“Maybe,” Ed said, and he stopped moving for a moment, simply staring down and Roy drank in the sight of this gorgeous creature bathed in moonlight, hair sweeping over slim shoulders.

“Gods, Roy,” Ed murmured. “Need you.” And nothing more was said after that, and nothing more _needed_ to be said, not when Ed started to move just so, and Roy lost himself in the rhythm of Ed pounding into him, Ed’s breathy moans rough and warm in his ear. Pleasure was building to the sound of skin slapping against skin, and it coiled in his stomach with every gasp breathed into the otherwise silent room. Roy could feel heat steal up his cheeks, his ears burning. Gods, he needed a hand on his cock _now_ , but Ed was pressed flush against him, sweat-slicked skin almost joined to Roy’s, leaving not an inch of space between them.

“Ed—ah!” He was so damn close, but Ed—this elf who knew Roy inside out, knew what he wanted, knew what he _needed_ —seemed to press _closer_ to Roy as he moved inside him, tongue tracing the tense muscles of Roy’s neck.

“Yes, Roy?” Ed breathed, voice husky in Roy’s ear, the sound dripping into Roy’s soul.

“I’m c-close,” Roy stuttered. “Ed, _please_.”

Ed _finally_ lifted himself slightly, and for a moment, Roy was simply caught in golden eyes under furrowed brows. Then a calloused hand wrapped around Roy’s cock and started to pump, slowly then faster, and all too soon Roy was lost in the way that Ed was hitting his sweet spot, in Ed’s eyes on his and the smooth glide of Ed’s hand on his cock and heavy breathing mingling with his own, in sweat and desperate heat building, sweeping, rising—

Roy came with Ed’s name on his lips, the cry muffled beneath a trembling hand his vision whited out and pleasure ran bright gold down his veins. He shuddered as Ed pressed deeper, further, _harder_ , the rhythm falling apart as Ed did, his lover’s breath becoming ragged, and moments later Ed stilled, shaking, spilling himself into Roy with a choked groan. Expelling a final shuddering breath, Ed made the effort to pull out before he collapsed onto Roy, still panting.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, contented and sated. As was always the case when Ed’s hair was within reach, Roy began slowly working his fingers through it, even though every muscle felt like jelly. Not for the first time, he marvelled at how easily it parted between his fingers, still silken and smooth despite their activities.

“Ed, love, should we clean up?”

Ed made some unintelligible noise, stealing a smile from Roy. To Roy, this was perfection: Ed draped across his waist, the smell of sweat and sex and Ed’s pine-and-ember scent, and love that had Roy’s heart so contentedly full that it was a wonder it didn’t expel all other vital items out of his body.

Gently caressing a shoulder, Roy nudged his lover. “Come on, Ed, it’s getting sticky.”

Groaning, Ed rolled over to flop onto his back next to Roy. “Do we have to?”

“You always complain if we don’t,” Roy reminded him, standing with a yawn. He gently threaded his fingers through Ed’s and tugged. “Let’s go, the sooner we clean up, the sooner we can get back to bed.”

Roy managed to coax Ed out of the bed with much grumbling and the promise of a lot of kisses. After doing all their necessary pre-sleep activities, they were once more firmly ensconced in the warm folds of the blanket. Ed was tucked under Roy’s arm, and Roy again delighted in the fact that he could run his fingers through sweat-dampened hair. The moon had well and truly risen by now, and faint silver threads shifted in the dark of the room, having woven themselves through the slight gaps in the curtains. Partway through his dedicated attention to Ed’s hair, Roy remembered something Ed had said earlier.

“You know, the same goes for me,” he murmured eventually.

Ed’s reply was a sleepy, “nnnrgh?”

Yawning, Roy shifted a little so he could pull Ed closer, squeezing his lover and earning himself a tired squeak. “I need you too.”

Ed kicked his feet a little, squirming as he pulled the blanket up to better cover the both of them. “S’good. Makes me feel less stupid about the whole thing.”

Smiling, Roy pressed a kiss to Ed’s forehead before closing his eyes. “I love you,” Roy said, yawning hugely. And the fire that had been raging in Ed’s heart at last fully settled back down to simmering embers. It was never fully extinguished, but here, warm, safe, and well-loved, Ed let himself forget about, well, everything, and let the soft warmth of Roy’s voice carry him off to slumber.

“I love you, and I need you, Edward Elric.”

* * *

“He’s so damn pathetic.”

“Please, milady, not so loud.”

“But it’s true! Father pretty much handed him the answer on a plate, packaged, polished, and _bloodless_. But that fool never uses his brain for thinking. Simply chooses ‘let’s kill everyone’ as the only option, as though that will solve a single thing.”

“Well, he has never really been known for tact.”

The lady sighed. “No, he hasn’t, and that’s what worries me. Father thinks I’m too much of a pacifist, but I think even he’s beginning to see that the bloodlust is a little excessive.”

“That’s good, then. You only need be patient.”

But she shook her head. “I’m tired of waiting. None of us are getting younger. I need to show that I too can be stern if needed,” she carried on, drowning out her companion’s protests. “And if we have power enough, we don’t need to worry about being seen as weak.”

There was a long moment’s silence as the lady gazed into the fire, though her eyes were unseeing. Her mind wandered instead to the battlefield from last week, blood and horror, and so much _waste_. There’d been a little boy at the end of it all, clutching an injured arm and crying for his mother.

She’d never known her mother. And it was that image which decided it for her.

“I need Edward Elric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* look at that generic random mysterious villain person!
> 
> I am about ten kinds of nervous posting this, so please let me know what you thought,


End file.
